William Baratheon
William Baratheon, commonley called Will Baratheon is the second child and youngest son of Lord Gendry Baratheon with his wife Lady Arya. He is the younger brother of Robb Baratheon and the older brother of Catelyn Baratheon. He aspires to be a knight and eventually wishes to become a Queensguard. Biography Origins After succeding in her Invasion of Westeros and winning The Great War, Daenerys Targaryen, now crowned the new Queen of the Andals and the First Men chose to reward those who supported her during the wars. She decided to legitimized Gendry, a bastard son of King Robert Baratheon and the last known living member of the bloodline as a reward for siding both with her and Jon Snow during both wars. He became the head of House Baratheon and was named the Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, therefore restoring it as the Great House of the Stormlands. Approixmatley three years after the wars, in 308 AC, Gendry married Arya Stark of Winterfell, the youngest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark. Many who knew them both didn't beleive that Arya would ever decide to marry since she is known to be a renowed warrior and skilled swordswoman and Gendry was a bastard so not everyone if not no one at all beleive he was fit or even deserved a claim to his father's house and name. By marrying her, she took his name and became Arya Baratheon and the Lady of Storm's End. He was born in the year 317 AC. His older brother Robb was born five years earlier, in 312 AC and his younger sister Catelyn was born four years later, in 321 AC. Early Life Growing up, Will and Robb were very close, almost best friends as much as they were brothers, but he was also living in his shadow, as Robb was the heir to Storm's End and was Gendry's and Arya's prodical son. But he could never bring himself to hate Robb since he wasn't treated any diffrently when Robb was always better than him. He along with Robb were trained by Ser Arys Caron, the master-at-arms and tutored by Maester Denys who taught them how to read and write and took passion of the first one. Aside from reading, Will was gifted in terms of combat, and like his brother is also a natural fighter. Both inherited the incredible Baratheon strenght from their father. But while Robb prefered fightning with a war hammer and was better at using it than him just like his father and grandfather before him. Will wasn't talented or terrible with any kind of weapon. He just hasen't found one that he found best suiting. Visiting Flea Bottom When he turned twelve, Will was taken to Flea Bottom by his father just like Robb was when he was 12. He asked why and Gendry told him the reason so is because he needs to know where he came from. Again Will asked why. Gendry than told him that he wasn't born a Baratheon. But actually a bastard who was born and raised there. Gendry went on to say that they would both be staying in Flea Bottom for the next two weeks so that Will can learn of his true origins and show him what the real world is like for those who were not born noble and less fortune. They arrived disguised as smallfolks on the street of steel where Gendry use to work as a blacksmith and where he hid himself and after the King's Landing masacre. The first place they went to was a tavern near by that they would use as shelter during their stay. When they entered the tavern the first thing they saw was two men arguing very loudly beofre seeing one of them thro a punch which started a brawl and caused them to finish it outside while Gendry and Will both witnessed the whole thing with replying Charming place. Gendry told him to get used to it since it would be their new home for the next week or two. He asked his father why the disguise as commoners. Gendry told him because two nobles in Flea Bottom where any one would kill even just to keep warm. A week later, Will was walking through the Street of Steel he passed by a forge when the blacksmith yelled at him from afar saying that he knew him. Will turn to face thr blacksmith to reply Sorry, thought you were someone else. Will walked up in the forge rembering that his father told him he use to be a blacksmith when he was young. He asked him who did he remind him of. The smith replied that à man who looked like him use to work here when theLannisters were ruling Westeros. Will asked the blacksmith who was the man that used to work here. Meeting the Dragon Queen In Process of Re-Writing, Family tree Work in progressCategory:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Kingsguard Category:House Baratheon Category:Nobles